Taking your breath away
by OakeX
Summary: Because it's not always a bad thing. Although sometimes it is. (For ember's contest). WARNING: Contain homosexual relationship. Oneshot.


**You know what the problem is about writing about two gay boys? You can't use the words 'he' or 'she' or 'his' and 'her' to distinguish the two. Which gets very annoying when your story is basically 100% dialogue and character movement.**

 **WARNING: As the sentence above implies, contains a homosexual relationship.**

 **Prompt: Include the sentence '** **I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with you of all people' in your story. (Hey, ember, I changed it to 'Out of all the people to be stuck in space jail with, it had to be you' because it fit better in context. I hope that's alright).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

Peter rubs his face.

"If I went to hell, I imagine this is what it would feel like."

Puck chuckles. He starts strolling towards him, in that confident brash way which looks far more gallant than it should, and says "Well, I think there're some heavenly parts to it too."

The boy arches an eyebrow. He bites down his grin. "Those parts being you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think yes."

"Really?"

The boy lowers his left eyebrow and raises his right (a trick he spent hours learning in front of the bathroom mirror). Puck cracks a grin at the old gesture. "I also think you're trying to seduce me," Peter says "in your own special way."

A _whoosh_ , and Puck's right in front of him, hands on Peter's hips, a devilish grin on his face. "You're not wrong there," he murmurs, and leans in.

Their lips touch. Peter sighs, and then shivers as an electric current runs down his spine. _Yes_ , he thinks. Then he pulls away.

"Ok, enough kissing. We need to find a way out of here."

The fairy pulls him in closer. "We have loads of time."

"We've got six hours before our oxygen runs out."

"Exactly, plenty of time."

He rolls his eyes. "Six hours is not 'plenty of time'."

"It's enough for one more kiss."

"No it's not- mmf!" He's cut off as Puck presses his lips to his, and for several seconds there is nothing but a breathy groan and a grunt or two.

This time, Peter pushes firmly against him, and keeps his arms locked between them.

"Ok," he pants, "no more. For real this time."

"Nng," Puck shifts, and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Peter's jeans "I'd rather we didn't."

"Puck, we're six hours away from dying. Keep in your pants."

"Do I have to?"

Peter moves purposely away from him, and starts walking towards the sparking control panel. "Yes. Now come on."

...

"I can't believe those guys ditched us," Peter grumbles, as he starts inspecting the loose wires hanging about.

His boyfriend chuckles, and rummages around in a toolbox nearby. "Well, I mean, we are convicts."

"I know, but still."

"Here." He tosses him a screwdriver. "Unscrew that control panel over there and we'll see if we can divert any of the power to the engines."

"Since when did you become such an expert in spacecraft electronics?"

The fairy shrugs. "Pays to be prepared."

There's a couple of rusty _squeaks_ , and then a soft _ah!._ Peter bends down. "It doesn't seem like anything's working."

Puck frowns. "Are you sure?"

"Come over here and take a look."

He bends over beside him, and traces a finger down the flickering holo-schematics of the ship. "Well, the main generator is down, that's for sure. And the primary engines have been completely destroyed the first few asteroids." He looks around, at the dim, flickering light rods overhead. "But it looks like emergency power's still on."

"How long will that last?"

"About... four hours, it says here."

"So we'll only have power for four hours?"

"Yeah. There's a portable backup generator at the back of the ship, I think, but it's not powerful enough to run this entire ship."

"Then why do we have it?"

Puck shrugs. "In case something small broke down, like a spacesuit or something, and needed charging."

"Did your last job include breaking into a spaceship?"

"A space station, during the last election. We were going to glue the presidential candidates together. And then spitball them."

"Did it work?"

"Yep." A wistful look enters the fairy's eyes. "I'm banned from _eighteen_ planets now."

"You seem very proud of that fact."

"Hey, it's one more than you."

"I don't even know why." The boy's tone is bitter. "I've paintballed way more presidents than you."

"Ah, but did you pants the intergalactic Pope?"

Peter grunts.

Puck smirks. The warm light in his eyes hardens into something a little less nostalgic, and a little more teasing. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He snakes an arm around the boy's shoulders, and pulls him close. "But it's ok," he whispers, and nuzzles his neck "you'll always be number one to me."

Peter's cheeks tinge red, but he pushes him off. "Stop flirting with me. We're here to fix the ship, not have sex on the dashboard."

The fairy raises an eyebrow. "So direct." He winks at him. "I like that."

Peter ignores him. He squints his eyes at the screen. "By the looks of things, most of the engine damage is external, so there's no way we can fix them up before time runs out. But..." he taps the screen thoughtfully, "it looks like there's still an escape pod in the launch bay."

"What? Oh right, yeah. A comet smashed into it during takeoff. Its generator is completely busted."

"So it's got no power?"

"Pretty much."

"Hm..." He runs a hand through his hair. "If we somehow managed to hook the backup generator in place of the escape pod's broken one, would it work?"

The fairy frowns. "It should..." he says hesitantly.

"How long will it power the pod for?"

"Uh... Keeping power usage to a minimum, maybe three weeks?"

"Three weeks..." Peter stands up. "Then that's our way out. There's a small planet off not far from us, I remember, with a couple of rescue ships docked in their bay. If wesend an SOS out now, and then get into the pod, we should get rescued within two to two and a half weeks."

"Should?"

"I'm not entirely sure how far we are from them."

"Well... it's worth a shot."

"Mhm." The boy walks down to the corridor. "Come on."

...

"So how much longer 'til we run out of oxygen?"

The boy consults his watch. "About four and a half hours."

"So that's two and a half with power available."

"How clever you are, Puck."

"Shut up."

"Will the escape pod go without the emergency power? Because if it doesn't, we can just use torches when the lights go out."

"Yes. No." Puck stops for a second, thinking, then shakes his head. "No, it won't."

"Why not?"

"The generator can't give enough power to the thrusters. Once it's off it might be able to do basic steering, but by itself it can't provide enough thrust to actually launch the pod from the ship.  
Heh."

"What?"

"'Thruster'. 'Thrust'. Heh."

Peter rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"You need to get a new insult. Besides," the fairy waggles his eyebrows suggestively "don't tell you don't have good memories of the word 'thrust'."

His boyfriend's cheeks flame. "Puck!"

"It's true."

"Stop... talking about that."

"I remember it so vividly."

"Puck..."

"It was a hot, strangely steamy night, with lots of sweat everywhere..."

"Puck."

"You and I were both in a bar..."

"Puck, stop it."

"We were both mildly drunk..."

"Puck, stop!"

The fairy smirks. "Give me a kiss and I'll stop."

"No, that's ridiculous."

"Fine then. You were wearing some very _sexy_ jeans, I believe..."

"Oh for God's sake, get over here." He grumbles under his breath, and brushes his lips crudely against Puck's cheek. "There, happy now?"

"That was a pathetic kiss."

"I'll give you a better one if you hurry up."

"Ooh." He starts walking faster. "Let's get a move on, in that case."

...

The boy whistles. "...Jesus Christ, that is massive. I didn't expect it to be _this_ big."

"Man, that line brings back memories."

"...You're disgusting."

"Hey, you're still dating me."

Peter ignores him. Frowning, he runs a hand down the mass of metal in front of him. "Will it even fit in the escape pod?"

"Probably. Most escape pods nowadays have a special compartment for generators way bigger than this."

"How are we going to lug this down to the pod bay?"

"I have no idea."

"How'd you move it before?"

"There's normally a special gravity adaptor on it. It lowers the artificial gravity of whatever it's connected to, so it's easier to pull." He looks around. "Should be around here somewhere... Oh, there it is." He points to a mess of wires and plastic on the floor. "Someone must have stepped on it when they were running out."

"Awfully fragile," the boy comments drily.

Puck shrugs. "It's a cheap model."

"Well, how are we going to move this thing?"

"Uh... There's a cart over there. We could wheel it over."

"I guess..." Peter runs a hand through his hair. "It'll take a while though."

"We don't have any other choice."

"True." The boy gnaws his lip worriedly. "Alright, I suppose," he says at last "Push that cart over, and we'll lift this in."

...

"God, this is heavy."

"Man up."

"You come push it then."

"I think I'll just watch."

"You're a little wimp, Puck."

"You're the one who can't push it."

"You're the one who _won't_ push it."

"..."

"..."

"...Shut up."

"That's what I thought."

...

Panting, Puck pushes the generator into the escape pod. His boyfriend follows in after him.

"Pretty heavy, isn't it?" the boy teases.

"Oh please," Puck wheezes, "I could do this all day. I have the strength of fifty men."

The boy grins. "Of course, of course." He looks down at his watch. "Ok, forty minutes with power. Can you hook it up in time?"

The fairy squats down beside the machine. He starts inspecting the various wires sprouting out of it, and the ports on the wall opposite. "Possibly..." he says slowly, frowning,

"I mean..." He sighs. For the first time, Puck allows a flicker of uncertainty to waver across his face. "I don't know, this is all new to me."

Peter puts a hand on his shoulder. "Think it through." Then he grins. "You've got forty minutes though. No pressure."

 _...30 minutes..._

"How's it going down there?"

"I've managed to connect the main power cable."

"What are you doing now?"

"Trying to find out where this goes... Aha!"

"See? Told you you'd get it."

 _...20 minutes..._

"You've got twenty minutes, Puck."

"I know."

"Everything else seems to be working fine, except that one of the cryo-bunks seem to be malfunctioning."

"Looks like we'll be sleeping on the same bed then. How cozy..."

"Shut up."

"They're pretty small beds too. We're going to have to squeeze up real tight."

"Just plug the thing in."

"Oh, I intend to."

"Puck!"

 _...10 minutes..._

"Not trying to worry you, Puck, but ten minutes."

"I know I know."

"Will you be done soon?"

"I will be if you stop breathing down my neck."

"Alright alright sorry."

 _...8 minutes..._

"Puck..."

"Yes, eight minutes, I know."

"Hurry..."

"You don't think I am?!"

 _...5 minutes..._

"Puck!"

"I know, for God's sakes!"

"Are you done yet?!"

"Just shut up and let me work! Uh... Pass me those cutters."

"..."

"..."

"Ah!"

"Are you done?"

"No, I cut myself."

"Well hurry up!"

"I know!"

"..."

"..."

"Two minutes!"

"Ok ok done!"

"Is it all plugged in?"

"The main stuff is. We'll sort everything else out later."

"Alright, sit down."

"You remember how to fly one of these things?"

"Vaguely. Ok ok first we have to... uh..."

"One minute!"

"I know! Uh... Power primary thrusters, right! Flip that switch, Puck!"

"This one?"

"Yes, hurry!"

"Ok, now what?"

"Uh, remove ship attachments. How did we... Um... Ok, this one, and then that, flip that, hit that, uh... Ok done!"

"Do we start up the thrusters now?"

"Yes, go! Before—"

 _BOOM!_ _FZZT!_

"...that happens."

"...Shit."

"Shit indeed."

...

"Well, we were close," Puck says, to the pitch blackness beside him.

A chuckle. "Yeah, we didn't do so badly."

The fairy feels around for Peter's arm.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"That's my leg."

"Oh. I was wondering why it was so bony."

"You looking for my hand?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on... There we go."

"Thanks."

He feels Peter run a finger across his palm. "Hey, what's this wet stuff?"

"I told you, I cut myself."

"Oh."

He flashes a grin. "You want to kiss it better?"

"I am not touching your blood with my lips."

"Want to kiss the back of my hand then?"

"No."

"Come on, we're about to die."

"I am not getting frisky with you just because we're about to die."

"It's not being frisky."

"Knowing you, you'll try and lead it into something frisky."

"How dare you. Here, look." He brings their intertwined hands to his mouth, and gently kisses Peter's fingers. "See? Nothing lewd about it."

A sigh. "Fine."

There's the sounds of him shifting, and then Puck feels something warm and soft on the back of his hand.

"Was that tongue I felt?"

"No."

"Shame."

"I wish anyone was here but you."

...

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yeah?" The boy feels a pulling on the hand which is holding Puck's.

"You want to sit on my lap?"

"Not really."

"Oh, come on." There is more tugging. "You know you want to."

He bites down his grin. "I see being an hour and a half away from death hasn't suppressed your horniness."

"Don't you know it."

He sighs. "Fine," he says, and lets himself be dragged into the warm sprawl of Puck's legs. Immediately, arms snake around his waist, and a voice murmurs in his ear

"See? Isn't this so much better?"

He drops his hands to Puck's, where a couple of his fingers have hooked onto the waistband of his jeans. "Hey hey," he scolds, "hands where I can see them."

"Do you think you're funny?"

"I think in another life I could have been a great comedian."

"I would have gone to none of your shows."

"Great boyfriend you are."

"Hey, I'd meet you backstage." A kiss peppers his skin. "Where you'd be all hot and sweaty from being under those lights..."

"Do you want the last things I hear to be your porn story?"

"Not really a porn story so much as a fantasy."

"God." He slips his hands over the back of Puck's (which still haven't moved from their previous suggestive position). "Out of all the people to be stuck in space jail with, it had to be you."

Another hot kiss. "Hey, you know you love me."

...

"Alright, schooch over, I want to be the one holding you now."

Puck raises an eyebrow (even though he knows Peter can't see it). "A little demanding."

"Hey, I thought you'd like it. You're the one who likes to press me up against walls all the time."

He chuckles. "Well, you've got a point there."

There are a few minutes of noisy shuffling and grunts, during which Puck accidentally knees Peter in the chest, and Peter not-so-accidentally jabs him in the ribs.

"Ow." Puck says, when they've gotten into position. He rubs his side. "That was unnecessary."

The arms around his waist pull him closer. "You deserved it."

"I did not." He starts playing with Peter's fingers. "How much longer do we have?"

"If you'd let go of my hand, I could check my watch and tell you."

"Just look over my shoulder."

"You're a menace."

"A _public_ menace. Banned from—"

"Eighteen countries, I know. Uh... We've got about an hour left." He groans. "Oh God, what are we going to do for an hour?"

"Oh, I've got a couple ideas."

"I am _not_ having sex with you in the stony dark just before we die of hypoxia."

"Who said anything about sex? I just meant heavy making out."

"That is... not much better."

"Oh, I don't know." Puck stands up, and pulls Peter to his feet. He leans in close. "I think you might enjoy it."

The fairy's breath is hot on Peter's lips, and the boy can't help but grin. "As long as we keep our clothes on."

"I'm not making any promises."

"At least our pants. Or no dice."

"Fine."

...

"That was pretty... heated." Peter says, when they're back in their previous position. Puck's back is warm against his chest, and he rests his chin on the top of the fairy's head.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you make out with a hot guy."

"Hey, we actually managed to keep our shirts on."

"Speak for yourself."

"Puck, I can feel your shirt fabric under my fingers."

"Damn. I was hoping my lie would encourage you to take yours off."

"That'd never have worked."

He can feel the roll of Puck's shoulders on his breastbone. "A man can dream."

"Technically you're a fairy."

"Whatever. How much longer do we have?"

"About half an hour."

...

"Hey, is it just me or is it getting a little hard to breathe in here?"

"No, I feel it too. This is the beginning of the end, Puck."

"How dramatic."

"I think I'm entitled to a little drama right now."

...

"Puck?"

"Yeah?

"Squeeze my fingers, will...you?"

"Uh... alright."

"Thanks."

"Why'd you...want me to squeeze your fingers?"

"Because I can't feel...them."

...

"...It's getting _really_ hard to... breathe now."

"Wheezing like that...Peter, you sound...really old. Heh."

"What?"

"...The boy who never...grows up, sounding old."

"I think you should be...the comedian."

...

"Wooh, everything's...spinning."

"I feel like I'm on...a rollercoaster."

"A rollercoaster...that'll end with...us dying."

"That was...so morbid, Peter."

"...This is a morbid...situation."

"Fair...enough."

...

"I think this is...it, Peter."

"..."

"Peter?"

"...Huh? Here, here, I'm...here."

"Good."

"What do...you want?"

"I just wanted to...say something...before I pass out."

"What...is it?"

Puck squeezes Peter's fingers. "I...hate you."

Peter squeezes them back. "I love you...too."

* * *

 **It's late so I don't have a lot of time to write a long AN, but good luck to all the other contestants in this. And especially to Mrs. Goodfellow, who I've had the pleasure of being paired up with, except I doubt you'll need the luck. Can't wait to see what masterpiece you'll smash me with.**

 **Thanks for reading, guys.**


End file.
